


This miracle of ours

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 02, Pregnancy, S3 didn't happen for the sake of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: A year after Raquel meets Sergio in Palawan, life finds a way to surprise them again.





	This miracle of ours

**Author's Note:**

> *all parts except for the last one were written from Raquel’s pov

They were watching Pride and Prejudice in the dimly lit living room, Sergio’s arm wrapped protectively around Raquel. Perhaps it would have been more accurate to say that only one of them was paying the least amount of attention to the screen, while the other was sleeping peacefully.

The last thing Raquel remembered was Sergio gently lifting her and carrying her to their bedroom. She was too sleepy to protest then, but she decided she was going to address it the following morning. She was very pregnant, but still perfectly capable of walking. For short distances.

* * *

The subject of babies had somehow never been discussed in the Marquina-Murillo household. Paula grew attached to Sergio after only a few weeks of living with him and he genuinely cared about her. Sergio was working on becoming the partner Raquel needed, as well as a good paternal figure and Raquel was there to guide and encourage him at all times.

Raquel discovered that she was pregnant one year after she got reunited with Sergio in Palawan. After three positive pregnancy tests and a visit to the doctor, she still found it difficult to accept it. Telling Sergio, in that state of mind, was not an option. So she decided her mother would be the first to know. Mariví was over the moon, but her enthusiasm didn’t bring Raquel any comfort. The worst thing was that she didn’t even know why anxiety had overcome her upon receiving the news. After all, she was going to have a child with the love of her life.

So one late evening, she sat down next to Sergio on the piano bench and took the ultrasound pic from her pocket. Sergio didn’t fail to notice the gesture and suddenly stopped playing. He grabbed the picture and analysed it for a few minutes before his face went blank.

The only thing he asked her was_ “Will you keep it despite everything?”_ His words broke her heart as she realised what he meant. He had spent his childhood and early adolescence in hospitals and feared their baby would have the same fate. His mother died of an incurable disease that would have killed his brother as well if the police hadn’t done that first. Yet the embryo existed despite everything they did to prevent its development, as a physical proof of their love. How could they not welcome it in their lives?

In the days that followed, Sergio kept a distance from Raquel and spent many hours alone, navigating at sea. Raquel was upset but decided to give him space. There was no point in putting any more pressure on him. She was confident he’d return to her when he was ready.

To Raquel’s surprise, that moment came sooner than she expected. She was in the bedroom, getting ready for another night of loneliness and awful sleep, when Sergio suddenly entered the room, his hands full of bags.

“I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I brought food.”

Sergio never abandoned Raquel after that. He gave up most of his projects to spend more time with her and Paula. And he was reading so many books on pregnancy that Raquel had to remind him that she already was a mother and had everything under control. She had no doubt that Sergio would be the perfect father. 

* * *

Raquel woke up suddenly in an empty bed soaked in water. She looked around her, gasping for air. It couldn’t be possible. The pregnancy had just reached the 8 months stage, but surprises always came without a warning. She should have known by now.

As soon as she got up, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she placed her hands protectively on it. She waited for the contraction to be over before she opened a drawer and pulled out the stethoscope Sergio had bought. She stood on the floor and began listening. It was hard to focus with her own heart thumping in her ears, but in the end, she managed to hear it perfectly. She got her watch and began counting the beats. Their daughter was alright if only a bit too eager to meet her parents.

Raquel put on a new nightgown and went to find Sergio. Another contraction hit as soon as she left the room and she tried not to scream. In the end, she surrendered and lied down on the floor.

Hearing her steps, Sergio rushed to her, feeling that something had happened. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Raquel, are you ok?” he asked worriedly.

“My water broke,” she cried.

Sergio pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I got you,” he tried to comfort her. “I’m going to get the boat ready.”

Raquel grasped him by the arm. “I’m afraid there is no time for that. My second contraction came after only 10 minutes.”

She watched the blood drain from Sergio’s face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to say anything. Then, Raquel took both of his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. “We’re not losing her, Sergio. Get it together.”

Sergio took a deep breath and readjusted his glasses with shaking hands. “Absolutely not. We’ll proceed with plan B.”

Raquel found herself smiling through tears. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

Sergio placed his hand on her belly and began caressing it. “I am prepared. But I think your doctor should be here as well. “

Raquel furrowed her brows. “How is she going to get here?”

“I’ve already spoken to someone who owns a boat on the other shore. You don’t need to worry about anything,” he tried to calm her, but Raquel wasn’t sure which one of them was more stressed. Even if he managed to somehow hide it in his demeanour, she still sensed his agitation.

He helped her get up and walked with her to the nearest guest bedroom. He tucked her in, then he left to make the necessary arrangements. Paula and Mariví soon joined her. It was hard to keep her composure, but she had to appear strong.

“Mom, but she doesn’t have a name,” Paula reminded her.

Raquel squeezed her daughter’s hand. “Why don’t you think of a name for her?” She and Sergio had been trying to find a name for weeks, but they couldn’t agree on one. Why not make Paula happy and let her decide instead?

Sergio returned shortly, a backpack over one shoulder. “The doctor should be on her way soon,” he announced, then he turned to Mariví. “Maria is here to take you and Paula to her house. We’ll call you after it’s over.”

Raquel looked at him and mouthed a silent_ “Thank you” _to which he just nodded. Marivi insisted she stayed, but Raquel ultimately convinced her to look after Paula instead. She constantly had to remind herself she wasn’t the same woman who stood by her side during her first delivery, due to her condition and hoped she didn’t hurt her feelings by telling her to go. She had to make the best decisions for herself and her daughter. 

“What’s with the backpack?” Raquel asked Sergio when they were alone again.

Sergio lied down next to her. “I was planning a romantic getaway for this weekend. I put in it everything I needed in case…in case she decided to arrive early,” he confessed while drawing imaginary patterns on Raquel’s belly.

“Which she did…” Raquel concluded.

“She’s hurried. Like her mother,” Sergio added, winking.

It wasn’t easy engaging in small talk, but they needed it. They needed to remain sane. “So where were you going to take me?”

“What if I keep it a surprise and we go there with both of our daughters soon?”

* * *

The doctor managed to arrive on time. Sergio stood by Raquel’s side the entire time, holding her hand and encouraging her to breathe. When it became too hard to push, she would focus on his words and let them guide her. With him there, she was fearless.

* * *

After a few hours, the miracle arrived and Sergio was there to welcome it in his arms. He only took a moment to wonder at her beauty and delicacy, before he turned to Raquel, his eyes, filled with tears, reflecting nothing but pure adoration for the woman who gave him the world.

He carefully placed the baby in her arms, then he kissed her forehead. He watched the baby suddenly stop crying when she felt the warmth of her mother’s skin. With that view in front of him, he realised he would spend the rest of his life caring for and protecting his girls.

Love was never a part of the equation of his life and yet he was suddenly blessed with an abundance of it because love always found a way. And now he was finally ready to make room for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born (pun intended) after my tumblr inbox was suddenly filled with pregnancy prompts. I should mention that I don't want Raquel to be pregnant in the canon universe and some of my personal arguments were included in this fic. Although difficult to write, I loved exploring this idea. I tried to focus more on the characters' emotions and I relied only on the medical knowledge I have. English isn't my native language and I hope the mistakes didn't distract you from enjoying the story. 
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who's been supporting my writings.


End file.
